A Glass Rose
by SonAmyfan13
Summary: Read the fanfic.


**_Here's a SonAmy fanfic. I do not own anything and here's the Summary, Sonic says something that hurts Amy but what were his reasons for saying it? Well he find Amy and tell her the truth behind his words? Or will the blue blur, the fastest thing alive be too late to say the truth? Here is A Glass Rose. And also for Sacred Emeralds (Both versions) I am having a little trouble on the chapter where you get Joshua and Natasha I'm having a little trouble with that chapter because whenever I play through the Sacred Stones I can do the game easily but it's that chapter I freaking hate it I can never beat it until I ask one of my older brothers to beat it for me but I am not going to do that this time so until I finish that chapter and write the rest down to the chapter on here I will not be posting a new chapter but I will be rereading my fanfics soon to see if I misspelled or messed up with my grammar and I will be updating to fix those things even if they are very small I will do that so please if you read this please review on all of my other fanfics to see if I misspelled anything at all but anyway here is this fanfic and enjoy! And also all of the Sonic characters will be older also Sonic will have been twelve years old when he started fighting Eggman._**

* * *

*Amy's POV*

I'm tied to a wall. Now a lot of people would be wondering 'Why are you tied to a wall' well the reason I'm tied to a wall is because of Eggman and Sonic my hero is trying to save me as always and of course the others are here even Shadow is.

*Fast forward to after they save Amy and go back to Tails' workshop*

Sonic doesn't seem very happy and now that we're back in Tails' workshop "Um Sonic are you okay?" "No I'm no okay Amy!" he snaps at me and I feel hurt "Oh um I'm sorry." "Well you should be!" "Sonic what did I do?" everyone else was quiet not talking although I knew they were staring at Sonic in surprise at the way he was talking to me "You got kidnapped by Eggman AGAIN I might add." he had yelled the word again and Sonic never yelled unless it was at Eggman. "Well I didn't have a say in that matter Sonic so why was it my fault?" I knew as soon as the words left my mouth I made a mistake. "I'm sick and tired of saving you Amy okay? I'm sick and tired of having to save you all the time." I was really hurt now.

*End of Amy's POV*

*Sonic's POV*

"I'm sick and tired of saving you Amy okay? I'm sick and tired of having to save you all the time." I could tell she was hurt and I saw the tears building up in her eyes "Sonic what did I do?" she asked me "I already told you Amy." "But how is it my fault that Eggman kidnaps me all the time?" "Exactly maybe if you weren't an annoying little brat and followed me everywhere then maybe he wouldn't think I liked you and he'd stopped kidnapping you because you know what? I DON'T LIKE YOU! I NEVER WILL! I HATE YOU AMY ROSE! I HATE YOU OKAY?! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO AWAY! AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I yelled at her and when I looked at her again the tears were flowing and then she said "Fine I will get out of your life and everyone elses lives too!" then she turned around ran to the door opened it and ran out crying and I then realized that I had said get out of my life... Oh no most of the times I heard someone say that to someone the person who it had been said to had killed themselves.

"Nice going Faker." Shadow sneered at me but I didn't react "Aren't you gonna say something to us? Or are you just going to be rude to the people who are nicer to you then everyone else?" Knuckles asked me as he glared at me but again I didn't react I hadn't even meant to say get out of my life... I had just meant to say I hated her but I didn't really hate her... I actually did love her but I didn't want Eggman hurting her even more when he found out I did actually love her and I had also meant to say leave me alone and go away but not anything else "Sonic you idiot!" Blaze said to me.

I looked at the ground "If you guys have anything to say to me say it now." "Why would we?" Shadow sneered again. "Because..." "Sonic I can't believe you..." Silver said and I had told Tails that I loved Amy but didn't want Eggman knowing because he would hurt her even more then he already has and I didn't want Amy finding out and then me not wanting to be with her because of my past... "Sonic you had told me you loved Amy but why did you just say you hated her?" Tails asked me and I froze "..." "Sonic I know you told me to not say that but I had to ask why did you just say you hated Amy?" I could feel the tears threatening to flow but they couldn't. I couldn't cry. I sat down but I was still looking at the ground "It was for the best." "What do you mean? You told me that if Eggman ever found out that you love Amy he'd hurt her even more if he found out he was right that you love her but why did you just say you hated her?" "I had to." I heard my voice crack and everyone stared at me when my voiced cracked... I couldn't stop the tears from flowing now. "I can't ever be with someone I can't start a family because of my past because I had to watch the people I cared about as a kid and the first girl I ever loved get killed and I had to watch I can't have a family anymore why do you think whenever people mention me getting adopted I freak out because if I ever have a family or anything it just reminds me of that I'm afraid to love because I don't want to remember what happened to me as a kid." Everyone stared at me as I was sitting there crying.

"Sonic then why did you say those hurtful things to Amy?" I made myself stop crying "I only meant to say certain things but I didn't mean to say get out of my life at all." "You need to find her." I looked at Shadow "You need to find her and say your sorry and tell her the truth." "But what about Eggman?" Shadow smirked "I have some business with him so I'll be seeking him out so don't worry about him crashing anything." Shadow left. "Well guys I'm outta here." "Sonic wait!" "What Tails?" "Where are you going?" "To find Amy." I went out the door and then I took off searching for Amy.

*End of Sonic's POV*

*Amy's POV*

It's been six hours since Sonic broke my heart. I had wrote and put a note in my house and then it had taken me six hours to find a place were I would kill myself. I found it a cliff and the sun's setting now. "One...Two...Three." I jumped I knew that voice "AMY!" then I felt my body stop moving and someone holding me by my wrist. I looked up and saw Sonic "B-b-but why?" then he pulled me up and pulled me into an embrace. "I'm sorry." I was shocked "What?" "I'm sorry Amy. I'm sorry I said I hated you and wanted you out of my life and that I was sick and tired but I know saying sorry won't undo what I said.".

I was surprised. "Sonic do you really mean it?" "Of course I do Amy I love you." I was shocked and surprised "R-r-really?" "Yes Amy I just..." "What?" "I need to tell you my reasons for even saying those in the first place." "You mean you meant to say them?" "Well only that I hated you and that I was sick and tired of saving you from Eggman but they aren't true." "Why did you say them then?" "To protect you and because... I was afraid." Sonic was afraid? "Afraid of what?" "Afraid of losing you because when I was nine I fell in love with one of my closest friends who was a girl and I had two older brothers and a younger one and I had three sisters two older and one younger then me and I was having a play-date at my house with her and one of my other friends then four robbers burst in and shot me and my two friends and when my older and younger siblings and my parents had heard the shots they came in and then the robbers shot them... I was the only one who lived through that and well it terrifies me to lose someone I care about and also I said what I said because I knew Egghead would hurt you even more if he knew I loved you so I lied and hid it from everyone until a few weeks ago Tails had made me tell him and he knew and he brought it up today and then Shadow suggested I find you and say I was sorry but I asked him what about Eggman and he said he had business with him and he wouldn't crash anything so I've been searching for you since then and that was like right after you had left and about thirty minutes ago I went to your house and saw your note and read it and I've been searching every cliff hoping I wasn't too late." I was shocked that Sonic had shared this all with me.

"I forgive you Sonic." "For saying what I said earlier?" I nodded and smiled "YES!" "Well shall we go home?" "Nah I'd rather watch the sunset with the most beautiful girl on the planet." I blushed "Okay." "And then we can go home or out on a date."

*Meanwhile with Shadow*

"Shadow please don't kill me!" "CHAOS SPEAR!"

* * *

**_Okay here is A Glass Rose please review and tell me what you think of it.  
_**


End file.
